The More Thing's Chang
by To Do Have Done
Summary: Kim meets some one new at her new school but he has something he's hiding. How will she manage without Ron, and what is he up to at his new school? Rated for language and content.Chapter 5 is up, not naming the chapters any more.
1. Thing's change

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the craters in this story unless noted at the end of each chapter.

AN: Geordy is a real person and i have been permitted to use him on the condition i use non of his material and a fake last name.(read my pro to find out more) for those hard core fans or Kim Possible you probably will ether love or hate my story not a lot of center ground. Note I have L.D. so spelling may be bad. This is my first fan fic on this site but flames don't scary me so R/R

Story Note: This fic takes place in the first year of post secondary school Kim decided to go to Brave college in Scotland to have less people know her (yes i am slightly ignoring the world famous thing so sue me.) she is still dating Ron who is at Uperton U. Her and Ron are both 19 as they took a year off school. This is a long talking chapter just to give Geordy a bit of a background.

CH1: Things Chang

We come upon our red hared hero looking out the back window of a long blue bus thinking to her self "_I'm glad I chose a school far from Middleton_" trying to convince her self "_No one really knows me so I can blend in, in Scotland i can keep an eye on Duff and I can... miss Ron_."

The bus hiss't to a stop. "Well hear we go Kim." she steeped off the bus with a suet case in each hand and a large back-pack slung over her right shoulder.

Looking threw the gates of the gigantic campus she saw a large group of people standing around a small platform she began to walk over to it, as she stood at the back or the pack she could see a short, middle-aged, well driest man

"Hello freshmen and freshladys" the crowd let out an irritated grown."welcome to this lovely Monday,my name is Mr.J I'm hear to appoint you a senior to show you the campus, hangouts, and of cores your classes. When you hear your name called pleas come up and meat your new friend".

Kim stood waiting for her name to be called but their was no order to who he called. "Kim Possible" "Finlay" she thought as she ran to the stage.

"Ah lets see, you friend is Geordy Smith" he pointed to a 6' tall guy with a black flex fit cap on back wards covering short red hair, a white tee shirt with a black short sleeved button up, Dark blue jeans, plane black sneakers on, and his left hand in his pocket. "He's the only soft more to be allowed to sine up for the tour program."

Geordy walked up to them and extend his right hand. "Hello Kim its nice to meet you."

She shook his extended hand. "Hi nice to meet you to." Mr.J turned back to the crowd and continued to call names.

"So wear are you staying?" He asked looking at her bags.

"Some off campus living arrangement." She said.

"Symon manner?" Geordy ask't

"Yea. How did you know?" She questioned.

"Half a guess half a know that's ware i live." He confessed.

"Oh? I thought it was an all girl living quarter's." She seas kind of confused.

"Well it has a divider boys on the left girls right. The boys aren't allowed on the girls side and the girl... well they just don't go on the boy side."

"Oh O.K." looking a bit nervous.

"Well seeing as where heeding to the same place you can put your bags in my car."

"sheer we can do that"

Kim and Geordy walk to the student parking lot. Geordy walked to a gray 1985 GM Oldsmobile and opened the trunk."O.K. lets get them in hear then I'll show you around." He tolled her as he lifted one of her bags in the trunk.

"So what are you going to show me first?"

"Well what are you in to...cheer leading right?"

Kim's jaw drops."How did you possibly know that?"

"Your body type, either had to be that or gymnastics so i took a guess."He announced as he loaded her last bag in the car.

Kim nervously chuckled still thinking of Ron.

"You got a boyfriend don't you?"As he slammed the trunk down.

Kim was dumb-founded for the second time in ten minuets. "How the hell did you know that?"

"Girl like you must have someone and you laugh gave you away. But don't take me being a nice guy as hitting you it's just how i am."

Kim amped down a bit but still having a big guard up."Well thats good to hear, but forgive me if I don't be leave you 100 percent."

"Hay you just meat me I cant blame you. But knowing that you have someone stay away from those guys there try any thing to have sex with you." He pointed to five guys leaning ageist the wall of the school.

"Thanks for the heads up on that one."

"Hay no wherry you new you need to know. So any way do you want to see where you classes are first?"

"Sher sounds good"

They walked to the mane entrance of the school Geordy opened the door for Kim. "lady's first." Kim grind.

As they walked threw the halls they talk, once in a while Geordy pointed out a important room. They talked about every thing but Kim was keeping a lid on her crime fighting. "_No one needs to know that not yet any way_." She thought. Evan at all that she some how felt Geordy was hiding something.

Finlay Kim and Geordy went to leave and found the door locket. Kim became enraged. "You ass hole! This was your plan all along 'don't let me being a nice guy as hitting on you.' You lier."

"Wait, wait, wait" He look't at his watch. "it's only 11:00 pm, and I dent plan anything I know of a door that only locks from the out side it's by the student parking lot."

"Oh sorry." But she wondered if he would have tolled her.

As they left the school Geordy opened her door first then got in him self. Kim thought "maybe he is a nice guy but i still miss Ron."

"Well do you want to head to where your staying? Or do you want to go get a bit to eat?"

"Eat?"

"Yea i can drop you off, help with your bags then go, or you can come with me."

"Well I can come but remember no hitting on me." She said half joking half serious

"Hay I respect the lounge distant relationship It can be fragilely. Thats what happened to me." He said with a shy.

"Happened to you?"

"Yea my girlfriend from Canada. We Brock up halfway threw last year."

Kim felt like she opened an old wound. "So your from Canada?" Trying to change the topic.

"Yea where kinda like neighbors hu?"

"Sher"

"I better call Sam and tell her your going to be late." Geordy said as he pulled out his cell.

"Sam?"

"She's the head of the women's side of Symon manner." Geordy put his cell to his ear. "HI Sam it's Geordy I have your new roomy with me, I'm taking her to grab a bite are you going to be up tell about 12:30, 1:00?...Oh Yea I can do that...K thanks see you then." He hung up his cell.

"What up?"

"She's throwing a welcome/ welcome back party tomorrow night and she wants me to perform for making her stay up. I'd do it for nothing but don't tell her."

"Perform? Do you play garter or something?"

"No I do stand-up comedy. Me playing a garter is like a two year old, might look cute but it's not going to sound good."

Kim giggled "well you made me laugh."

"Always nice to have a new fan."

Geordy's car pulled up to a small diner called Angus's place. Kim and Geordy got out of the car and he opened the restaurant door.

"Hay Geordy how's it going?" a young, tall, heavy man in an apron yelled at him.

"Hay Andrew not much. You?"

"Not much man. Who's this parity young lass?"

"This is Kim Possible. Kim this is Andrew, and Andrew she has a boyfriend so back off!" He said in a harsh tone.

"Hay man you work fast."

"Not me ass hole, one back home so no ideas got me?"

Andrew started rubbing his shoulder "O.K. I know what can happen when I get on you bad side."

Kim look't puzzled.

"He's refuging to when he was hitting on Sam way to much and I tired to get him to back down and we got in to a fight."

"Yea a broken arm and a hand full of pins in the shoulder later I learn t a important lesson."

"Sorry about that." Geordy apologized

"Hay I asked for it. anyway usual tabla?"

"Sounds good."

Andrew showed them to a small two seated tabla and handed them two menu's. "So what can I get you to start?"

"Just a cola and a garden sailed."

Kim looked at him with an eye brow raised. "I'll have the same." she said handing the menu back.

"O.K. coming right up." He walked away.

"You didn't take me as a salad eater."

"Well when I go on truer I eat so much berger, burritos and all in all fast food when I'm back I tend to eat more heathery as much as I can." He surged

"Turing?"

"Yes. Stand-up comedy."

"So you truer? To where?"

"All over the place as much as I can when I'm not in school. That's how I chose to go to school hear, preformed hear once and loved it."

"Oh, ever been to Middleton?"

"No but I know wear it is."

Kim was happy that he probably didn't know about her crime fighting. She also began thinking about Ron "_I should call him_." Kim pulled out her cell and dialed.

"Calling you boyfriend?" Geordy asked.

"Just for a minute."

"Do you want me to leave you alone?" He said as he prepared to get up.

"No just going to cheek in."

Ron answer the phone."Aloha." "Hi Ron." "K.P. how you doing?" Geordy could hear everything. "Not bad Ron but I miss you. What about you?" "I miss you to. I'm just seating up my new dorm. Have you meat any one new?" "Yes a real nice guy named Geordy." "Guy!?" "Yes Ron but..." Ron cut her off. "Has he hit on you?" "No Ron but even if he had it would not mater I'm with you."

Geordy whispered "Let me talk to him."

"Do you want to talk to him?"

"Yes I do."

Geordy took the phone. "hello."

"Geordy? don't you hit on her."

"Hay man no worry I personally wont and I will try to stop any one from doing so and even of i didn't she's relay In to you. Your relay lucky"

"... I know but I'm still nervous."

"Hay I think she nervous as well, but from what shes tolled me your a good guy. So you stick by her and I'll do what I can to keep her yours."

Kim and Ron had the same reaction "you relay are a nice guy."

"Thanks. hears Kim."

Kim took the cell. "Thanks for that K.P. I feel much beater." Ron toled Her.

"I think you might like him."

"I already do. Well Kim as much as i would love to talk to you all night but I got to go. I love you."

"Love you to." Kim hung up the phone. "Thanks Goerdy I think you relay put his mined at ease."

"Hay like I said I respect the long distance relationship."

Andrew appeared with their orders. "can I get you anything elites?"

"Na I'm cool, you Kim?"

"I'm good for now."

"K I'll be back, call me if you need me." Andrew walked away once more.

"So how long have you known Ron?" Geordy asked.

"Since pre-k he was my B.F. and the best boy friend I ever had."

"Cool I'm glad to see happy couples"

"But you don't have anyone, do you?"

"No but I'm happy and thats all I need."

"sheerly theirs a lot of signal girl's hear."

"Yea but I have very particular tastes."

They stayed fairly silent as they ate their meal.

Andrew came up to them agen. "So do you guys want everything more?"

"No and it's 12:15 we better go." Geordy got up.

"I'm dun to. How much do i owe you?"

"What? No way Kim I'm paying!" He demanded.

"I have money."

"Yes but i invited you." He pulled out his wallet and handed Andrew a 20 daller bill. "It's only $10.78." "call the rest a tip. Let's go Kim."

"K let's go."

they left the restaurant and as before Geordy opened the door's of the restaurant and car. After they got in he started the motor.

Kim looks at Geordy. "So tell me about... Sam right?"

"Yes Sam. Well she has darker brown hair and other than that she looks like you. She also runs all the functions on the female side of Symon manner she likes to have the students perform." He stared at the road.

"Cool. I don't preform."

"Oh come on a voice like yours you gotta sing."

"So not on stage, not any more."

"You should come to karaoke with me."

"Karaoke?"

"Yea I sing... badly but its fun."

"O.K. thats cool... I guess."

The car pulled up to a huge mansion with a two door entry. Geordy pulled Kim's bags out of the trunk and walked up to the door.

Sam answered "Geordy!" she rapt her arms around him.

"Hi Sam, this is Kim, Kim, Sam."

Sam realest Geordy "sorry but I haven't seen him in about two months. Hi Kim."

"Hi."

"So which room is she staying in?" Geordy asked.

"Room 6." Sam pointed.

"No way thats next to my room."

"Your room?"

Geordy walked to her room to put down her bags.

Kim step's in the house and saw a large wooden brayer that separated the girl's from the boy's with a panting of a country field. "Who panted that? it's beautifully."

Sam look t to make sheer Geordy was gone "He did"

"what!?"

"Shhh! Don't tell him i tolled you he doesn't think of himself as much of an artiest."

"before he gets back what is his deal?"

"Deal?"

"Is he relay a nice guy and did him and his girl friend brake up?"

"Yes and yes it was very messy she cheated on him."

"What? He never tolled me that."

"Oh yea, the sad thing was that she always accused him of cheating, he never did he relay..." Sam was cut off.

"Loved her." Geordy stood about three feet away.

Sam looked at him like a deer cough in head lights."Uh Geordy I didn't uh..."

"It's O.K. Sam I'm over it." Kim and Sam knew he was not. "So who's coming to this party tomorrow. Girl's only or a mix?" he said trying to change the topic.

"Oh uh it's a mix and usual rules apply." Sam warned

"Since when have you ever say the C word and I don't say fuck that often off stage."

"I know but still."

"I know cant take chances. So can I record this?"

"Record?" Kim asked.

"Yea I record my shows as much as possible."

"Cool." Kim seemed impressed.

"Yea go ahead." Sam toled him.

"Cool you coming Kim?" Geordy inquired

"Yea sounds like fun."

"Cool. Well it's late I'm going to bead but I'll be back at about 9:30 am."

AN:So chapter one was longer than I wanted the next one will be shorter but still not much action wait tell chapter three I have to do some background on Geordy. Pleases read and review.

AN PS:Mr.J., Geordy and Sam are my characters. Mr.J. you won't see much.


	2. Thing's you dont know

Disclaimer: See chapter one

AN: forgot to mention the reason why Kim thought she would bled in, her red hair. shout out to Punisment Due and Gonzo250. Gonzo250 kind of gave me an idea for a one line rewrite, if you read his Good Times Online story you will know.(Hay I give credit ware credit is due)

Chapter 2: Thing's you don't know.

9:25 Geordy knocked on the door to the female side of Symon manner

Sam came the door. "hello Geordy."

"Yo Sam" Geordy steeped in. "Is Kim hear?"

Sam shook her head. "No. She took off at about 4:30 this morning."

Geordy shrugged. "Uh... well maybe she found an early flight home. I hope she gets back in time for the show."

"Yea me to. Lets get things set up."

"Cool."

Sam & Geordy started seating up the P.A. system, moving tables and chairs, and ordered food and drinks. People started to slowly come in at about 3:30 suddenly Kim tried to sneak in, Geordy saw her, she was warring a puerperal short sleeved shirt and long black pants all her clothes where slightly ripped.

"Hay Kim... you O.K.?"

Kim turned quickly. "Yea."

"Where did you head off to? To see Ron?" Geordy inquired

"No.. um I mean yes." she said nervously.

Geordy looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Kim can I talk to you in privet?"

"Sheer, but not now I gotta cha..."

Geordy cut her off. "No Kim now."

Geordy took Kim to her room closing the door tightly behind them and sat down on her computer char.

Kim looked nervous. "What's the sich?"

"What the hell Kim? You leave at like 4:30 in the morning and now you can't seem to remember what you did."

"Well." she franticly tried to think of anything to say.

"The truth Kim. I know we haven't been friends for more than 24 hours but I'm still a friend and I think I deserve It." Geordy said sternly.

Kim realized no excuse would work. "Well I'm a... Waite if I tell you you can't tell a signal sole. No one can know."

"No worry's. I'll tell you something about know about me hardly anyone knows."

"K." She wondered what it was he would tell her. "I'm a crime fighter, I travail around the world, Ron us to be my partner but now I'm a loner..." She continued for some time about her exploit's. "and that's it."

"Wow." Geordy look surprised to say the least

"Wow what?"

"That's a lot to think about."

"Yea but remember your promise." She said almost ordering.

"Oh right. Well this was not what i was going to tell you but It's more on par. I'm a crime fighter as well."

"What!!?" It was Kim's tern to be surprised.

"Yea, I use my stand up as a cover, but unlike you I have powers." He was now almost eager to tell her.

"Power's like what?"

"Well." He pulled a coin out of his pocket. "I can absorb metal."

Kim looked as the coin was absorbed in to his skin. "holey shit."

"Then expel it anyway I want, except i can't make any moving parts, manly stabbing and other tool's." Geordy healed Kim's right hand, when he moved his hand their was a perfect ring on her finger.

Kim carefully examined it. "Wow." She shook her head. "What you said "powers" as in more than one?"

"Yes i can do the same thing with fire but it's not as... manageable." He opened his hand to show a small flame dancing around. " I can also use flame as heat and heat flame."

"But how?" She thought about how Shego got her power's.

"Well I was born with it, they have developed since then but I still don't have total control but they do what I want. For the most part." Geordy said looking away from her.

"I don't believe it... hold it who alts knows?" Kim questioned.

"Well, my Mom, best friend Mike, Doctor, and the crime fighting syndic."

"Doctor? Crime fighting syndic?"

"Well it's hard to lie about metal around my bones and flame raped around that, thank god for the oath of confidentiality. C.F.S. is like G.J. but more on the down low."

"How do you hide this?" Kim tilted her head.

"Well I use my metal power to make a mask." A mask grew out of the the pores of his face that looked like a wolf but with a shorter snout.

"Holy crap! Well now that we have shared our secrets what do we tell everyone?" Kim snapped back in to what was happening in the out side world.

"Well..." Geordy thought for a moment. "we can tell them you tried to get a under-soled flight back home flight. When you could not I consoled you. Sound good?"

"Sounds good." Kim nodded.

"One more thing next mission you go on I want in, Oh and just so you know I will not tell any one we had... relations."

"Oh? Oh! Yea good point." Kim said surprised. I never thought of that. She thought.

They steeped out of her room. Geordy looked around, he thought Good no one herd us, I beater get ready for the show.

Geordy performed with success. Kim & Geordy stayed close to each other to keep their story legit seeming. They left the party about an hour after he got off stage to get some fresh air, and ended up going for a drive.

Geordy's cell phone rang. "Hello what up?"

"Hay Geordy how's my buddy?" A voice said on the other end.

"Cut the shit Marvin, What do you want?" Geordy said coldly.

"Who is it?" Kim wondered.

Geordy covered the phone. " He's my manager."

"Well I have a favor to ask." Marvin said nervously.

"Don't you always? Where and when?" Geordy was clearly pissed off.

"New Jersey, Thursday, around 7:30 8:00pm."

Geordy had a gleam in his eye. "Just a sec" He covered the phone. "Hay Kim would you like to come to Jersey with me and I'll take you to see Ron on Friday?"

"Oh fu... yea." She announce, embarrassed she almost lost her lady like persona.

"Aright Marvin on one condition."

"What?" Marvin was afraid to ask.

"Two plane ticket's and two hotel room's" Geordy was trying to hide his excitement.

"Come on man."

"That's the deal, take it or leave it." He said straight

"Fine." Marvin said pissed off.

"OK . You back out of this and I cutting my tie's with you."

"No don't do that!" Marvin said nervously.

"Than keep your word on this." Geordy hung up the phone.

"You where purity short with him." Kim said.

"We have a history, not all of it good. Just leave it at that." Geordy said almost bagging.

"OK. I'm so excited I get to see Ron, I'm going to call him." Kim hit speed dial on her phone to tell Ron what was going on. After about 20 minutes she hung up.

"Is he happy?" Geordy asked.

"Oh Yea, and he gets to meet you." She was almost screaming.

"Yea he seam's cool."

Kim's Kimmunakator beeped

"Hello Wade, whats the sich?" Kim was greening.

"You seam happy." Wade said curiously.

"I get to see Ron on Friday." Kim said almost shaking with excitement.

"Assam. Well it's Dracan." Wade cut to the chance.

"Got a ride?"

AN: Well who saw that coming? No relay who? naturally pleas review. Marvin is my character.


	3. CH 3: The Mission

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

AN: So just to recap we know about Geordy's powers, although he is a stand-up comic he, it is also a cover, and Kim has tolled him about her exploits.

CH 3: The Mission

We see our favorite hero and her new partner on a privately owned 747 jet.

"Thanks for the ride Mr. Collin's." Kim said as she put a sky diving helmet on. Mr. Collins in his late 40's but well built and in a old Englishes suet.

"Kim it's the least I could do after you saved my company by helping in that earth-quake." Mr. Collin's replied.

"No big. Welding with lazier lipstick isn't that hard." Kim replied back.

"Who's the new guy?" Mr. Collin's asked.

"Oh that's Geordy, Ron couldn't't't come. Anyway we get off hear. Thanks. " She taped Geordy on the shoulder and signaled him to jump.

As they descended to wards the ground Kim realized Geordy took his time pulling his rip cored. They landed fairly close to Drakken's lair.

Geordy picked up a broken NO TRESPASSING singe. "Well he's to the point isn't he."

All of a sudden two lazier canons popped out of the ground and pointed at him and shot approximately ten rounds each, before they exploded. After the smoke cleared Geordy was left standing their with his left hand flaming, right handed holding a shelled about the sizes of a car door.

"Is that the best he's got?" Geordy looked unimpressed.

Kim shrugged. "Well other than Shego, purity much."

Kim & Geordy walked up to the back door and found it locked. "Hu he is learning." Kim looked surprised.

Geordy looked up at an open air duct. "Not very fast."

Our new pair crawled threw the air duct Kim leading the way. After about 5 minutes they could hear voices coming threw a panel beneath them. Geordy placed his hand over it to absorb it, they could see a green skinned woman in a green and black spandex suet, siting on a lounge chair reading a magazine, and a blue skinned man waring a long lab coat, siting at a work bench. "Shego and Drakken." Kim whispered. She secured a cable to the air duct above the hole.

"Kim holed on." Geordy stopped her.

"What?" Kim looked slightly annoyed.

"Look at the floor." Geordy pointed.

"It's metal, so what?"

"Not just metal titanium. I can make us both a shelled out of it that would be incredibly strong."

"OK, but quickly and quietly." Kim warned.

"Hay stealth is my middle name." He said as his mask grew out of his face.

They worked their way to the flora. Geordy worked quickly as he used the titanium to make their shields. "Can you distract them long enough for me to detonate the self destruct on the lair?" Kim asked.

"Yea, no worry." Geordy ashed her.

Geordy waited until Kim sunk behind Drakken's computer, then threw a firer ball about the sises of his palm at Shego's magazine.

"AHHHH. What the fuck?" Shego said in surprise.

Drakken looked up from his work. "What?"

"My magazine just burst into flames." Shego was still in shock.

"How?" Drakken put down his work.

"Me!" Geordy stood their left hand flaming.

Drakken & Shego looked at him. "Who the hell are you?" Shego said angrily.

"Call me Demand Steal."

"Well ass-hole I wasn't finished with that mag yet." she threw a plasma blast at him.

Geordy simply bated it away with his small sh coming out of his right arm. "Impressive but watch this." He threw a melon sized firer ball at her that knocked her back a few niches.

Shego pated out the flaming parts of her suet. "What are you?"

"Your worst nightmare, and not the one where your at school in your underwear." He said sarcastically.

"Oh grate another hero, and this one has super power's." Drakken was annoyed at this thought.

"Shut up." Shego lanced a frenzy of plasma blasts, punches and kicks at Geordy, He easily dodged most of the attack's and the rest he blocked with his shield.

After 10 hit's Geordy could feel his shield weakening. "Oh shit not good!" he thought. "Hay She-bitch check this." He threw a melon sized ball or steal coved in flame at her, I was a direct hit to her gut. Geordy looked at Drakken. "Hay you want some black to go with that blue?"

Drakken looked at Shego grabbing her stomach in pane. "You scare me."

"The Demand part of my name isn't irony." Geordy yelled.

Just then a loud buzzing filled the room. "Ten minutes until destruction." The P.A. warned.

Shego looked at Drakken. "We beater get out of hear Dr. D." She terned to leave with Drakken following.

"Geordy we beater go two." Kim grabbed his arm

As they stood watching the lair explode Kim looked at Geordy. "Did you have to make those stupid puns, and beat her so bad?" She was angry.

He shrugged. "The puns are part of my M.O. and she got close to braking my shelled I had to do something and fast."

"Do you understand the meaning of destruction?" She put her hand's on her hips.

Geordy looked away. "Sorry Kim, I guise I'll have to get use to the whole "team" thing."

"Well OK I guise, but no more of this."

"I'm just use to working solo." He looked back at her.

Kim looked at him. "You never worked as a team be for?"

"Once but it was trumpery." Geordy confessed.

"Temperer?" She asked.

"Me and five other people back in Canada, the rest is classified so leave it at that." Geordy terned to walk away.

"We beater head to Jersey then." Kim drooped the subject.

AN: Well lets see what happens to them and will Shego and Drakken seek revenge read on to fined out.

Demand Steal is mine and as always R/R.


	4. Meet Geordy Smith

Disclaimer: see chapter one.

AN: Yo y'all I got a review from the real Geordy, that's so sweet man, and I confirmed it was him I Emailed him to ask.

CH4: Meet Geordy Smith.

1:30 pm Thursday Kim & Geordy steeped out of a red rental car to check into their hotel room's

"Hello may I help you?" The desk girl cheerfully asked.

"Hi Cindy, we want to check in to our room's pleas, under Geordy." He said.

"Oh yes room's 305 and 307." She handed them there key's

"Are the room's side by side?" Geordy inquired.

"Yes. Uh do you mined if I ask you a question?" Cindy asked.

"No, go right ahead." Geordy encouraged.

"Why separate room's?"

"What do you mean?" The question surprised him.

"She means it's hard to have sex with a wall between us." Kim said annoyed.

"Oh OH! No she's not my girl friend, just travailing with me." Geordy said surprised he didn't get it in the first place.

"Are you gay?" Cindy asked.

"No, but she has a boy friend, I'm taking her to see him tomorrow." Geordy answered.

"Do you want some company?" Cindy whispered.

"No thank you Cindy." Geordy terned to walk away with Kim following.

"What was that about?" Kim wondered.

"She wanted to be with an entertainer." Geordy was desisted.

"But you knew her name." Kim thought.

"Saw her name tag."

"Oh right."

"So, you going to watch the show?" Geordy ask't

Kim thought for a moment. "No, if that's OK. I'm going to talk to Ron."

"Yea that's fine, but can you meet me in the restraint after the show, say bout 10:30?" Geordy asked

"Yea sounds good." Kim said releaved to hear he was good with her not coming.

"Well I'm going to talk to the person encourage of the show and see the room, If I don't come back I'll see you after the show. OK?"

"K, sound's good." Kim said heading to her room.

Geordy went to the show and sated, he made it back to the hotel at 10:15.

Geordy sat in the restraint sipping on a cup of coffee, he looked at his watch, it read 10:50.

A Waitress walked up to his table. "You sher I can't get you something more?"

He looked at her name tag. " No Erin, but thank you."

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Well, I'm just waiting for someone I'm not sher is coming." Geordy answered.

"Girl trouble?" She inquerd.

"No, not exactly. I'm taking her to see her boyfriend." He responded.

"WHAT?" Erin said surprised.

Geordy got a small grin on his face. " I know how it sound's but that's just how a am, no sting's. She's new at our school and I thought I would do something nice."

"Are you trying to... you know?" Erin questioned.

"No just being the nice guy I am." He responded.

"Just find her and talk to her." She toled him.

"Yea I think I'll do that. Thank's Erin." He handed her a ten and ran off to find Kim.

When he got to her room she was just walking out. "Geordy! I was just coming to meet you."

"Oh yea only forty five minuets late." He responded.

"It's not that la... " She looked at the time on her cell. "Geordy I'm sooooooooo sorry."

"Kim I well aware of the fact that I'm not your boyfriend, best friend, or even a long friend, but I'm still your friend and I ask you for one small thing, and you can't do that." Geordy said rather annoyed.

"I said I was sorry, jeez." Kim said rather annoyed her self.

"Kim, I'm doing you a big favor, I hardly know you, and you cant meet me at 10 fucking 30!" He said throwing his hands in the air.

"Your right, and I do owe you big for this. I'm sorry." She said convincingly.

"Well fine, I guise. What time do you want to leave tomorrow?" Geordy asked.

Kim thought for a minuet. " Well It's about a five and a half hour drive so... nine?"

"OK it's 11:10 now so we better get to bed." He said.

They said their goodbye's and went to their room's. They left at 8:45 the next morning, and made it to Ron's dorm at 1:05pm. They knocked on the door.

"KP!" Ron answered.

They gave each other a big hug.

"Ron, this is Geordy, Geordy, Ron." She introduced them.

"Hay man, thank you." Ron said going for a high five.

"No worry man." Geordy returned the jester. " But Kim toled me you got a pet, didn't specify, but can I see it."

"Hay Rufus." Ron pocked at his pocket.

"Hello." Rufus said waving as he popped up.

"DUDE! Is that a naked mole rat?" He said in amazement "Fuckin Eh. I had one when I was like fore, I named him Harvey, those things are cool."

"Well, not the reaction I was expecting." Kim said.

" Hay is he like Harvey? Does he like spicy stuff and cheese?" Geordy asked.

"Yea" Ron answered.

"CHEESE!" Rufus yelled.

"... It can talk? Cool. Anyway, I got a cooler in the trunk of the rental car for snacks, and I got this jalapeno cheese. Can I give him some?" Geordy asked eagerly.

"Yea go ahead." Ron responded.

"OK. I'll get it for him when I get back, I don't want to be a third weal so I'm going to catch a flick, but want to take you guy's out to diner, say about 8:00?" Geordy said.

"Sher, can I invite Mo?" Kim inquired.

"Yea, make it a foursome. See ya then." Geordy terned to walk away.

When Geordy had walked out of the building Ron terned to Kim. "Did you tell him about Monique?" Ron questioned.

"No. Why?" Kim answered.

"Well, he might think might think that "Mo" is a guy." Ron stated.

"Never thought of that." She said.

"Well he'll fined out tonight." He responded giving Kim a kiss.

Later that night Geordy knocked on Ron's dorm door.

"Hay man, what up?" Ron said answering the door.

"Not much, I brought the cheese for Rufus." He stated pulling out a brick of it. "You can have it. You guy's ready to go?"

"Yea, this is Monique AKA Mo, Mo this is Geordy." Kim pointed to her friend.

"Hay big guy we O.O.W.?" Mo asked.

"Yea, if your all ready." He responded.

"You under stood her?" Kim asked.

"Yea? "On our way" allot of my friend's talk like that." He shrugged.

They all had the same response. "Really?"

"Jinx, you both owe me a soda." Kim snapped quickly.

"Well, I'm not familiar with the area,so wear to?" Geordy stated.

"Bueno Nacho!" Ron yelled.

"What Nacho?" Geordy asked.

"So not." Kim and Mo shared.

"Jinx, got you back Kim." Mo said.

Kim shrugged it off. "Well I'd suggest the place down the street, but it's a bit pricey."

"Hay I'm paying, let's go." Geordy announced.

"You must have some mad bank." Ron stated.

Geordy shrugged. "Yea, I do alright."

"What do you do for a living?" Mo asked.

"Stand-up mostly, and I own part of a company too." Geordy said.

"Really, which company?" Kim inquired.

"Just a small recode company me and a friend started in Canada." He answered. "We just got our fifteenth band on."

"That's bondigaty!" Ron snapped out.

"Bondigaty?" Geordy said confuesed.

"Cooler than cool." Kim informed him.

"Oh got it, well let's header." Geordy announced.

All our friend's walked to Geordy's rental car, Kim & Ron got in the back, Mo & Geordy got in the front.

"So Monique, how long have you known Kim for?" Geordy asked.

"Going on fore years now." She responded.

"So you knew her before she hooked up with Ron?"

"Yea, I'm kinda glad you came along, I felt like T3W." She said

"The third wheal, Yea me to. Uh can I tell you something kinda funny?" He inquerd nervously.

"Sher." She responded.

"Well when Kim said she was inviting you she called you Mo." He said.

"Yea, so?" She asked.

"Well I thought you where a guy." Geordy explained.

"I don't think I qualify for that club." She laughed.

"Not without some meager surgery." He machined.

Everyone was laughing.

"See Kim, told ya about that happening." Ron said still laughing.

"Yea, sorry for the misunderstanding." Kim started to regain control.

"No worry's but in my head I was thinking 'man she has a lot of guy friends for being a cheerleader'." Geordy shrugged.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kim shot.

"Nothing, just that you would think you'd have some friends from that, except for you know, Bonnie." He explained.

"You know about Bonnie?" Ron inquired.

"Yea, I told him about her." Kim answered.

"Yea, the stereo topical cheer leader, I know the type." Geordy said.

"How so?" Mo asked.

"Well, before I chipped my spine I was a hockey player, and asked one out, but noooo I'm just a goalie." Geordy stated as they pulled up to the restraint. "So I eventually asked another girl out, and thanks where good, then me "mutually" broke up. "Mutually" meaning she dumped my ass." He cut the engine of the car.

All fore of them got out and walked into the restraint.

"Party of fore?" the water asked.

"Yes, pleas." Geordy responded.

The water showed them to a table near a window and handed them menus. "I'm Ted would you like any thing to drink?"

"How bout some ice tea?" Geordy said.

"coke pleas." Kim responded.

"Dido." Ron stated

"Ice tea for me." Mo said.

"Very good. I'll be back for your orders." Ted left.

"I'll be back in a sec." Geordy got up and headed to the rest room.

"So Mo, what do you think?" Kim inquerd.

"The boy is so wow." She responded.

"What?" Ron said confused.

"Where trying to hock them up, remember?" Kim shot him.

"Oh, right." Ron was so happy to be with Kim he forgot.

"Yea, but I don't think he digs me." Mo shrugged.

"Sam toled me you are so his type."

"Sam?" Mo questioned.

"A girl at school." Kim responded.

"Oh, so back to the type thing, dose he have jungle fever?" Mo asked.

"No he just like's girls like you." Kim said.

"Shh, he's coming back." Ron pointed out.

"So, what I miss?" Geordy asked, siting down.

"Not much, just caching up." Kim responded quickly.

"Cool." Geordy said.

Ted came back with their drinks. "May I take your order's?"

"I'll have the chicken cutlets." Ron stated.

"Me two." Kim said

"Salmon for me." Mo responded.

"I'll have the stake medium pleas." Geordy pointed at the menu.

Ted wrote down their orders. "Very good."

"So Geordy, other than comedy, what are you in to?" Ron asked him.

"Well, I listen to music."

"Like what?" Mo questioned.

"Rap, rock, metal, blues, R&B, almost every thing. Types I don't like I can find a song I do like." Geordy responded.

"Oh, what lets?" It was Kim's tern to ask.

"Is this an interaction? Well, I'm a move fan, manly comedy, horror, drama, and romance."

"Romance?" Ron asked.

"Yea well, I got a soft spot, most people call it my head, but whatever." Geordy responded.

Every one shared a laugh, Ted came with their order's, thew the meal they hardly spoke. Later Geordy dropped Mo off first.

"So, what did you think of her?" Kim Questioned.

"She's purity cool." Geordy answered honestly.

"And..." Kim preset.

"And, what?" Geordy could be purity thick some times.

"Well, would you date her?" Kim asked.

"Oh I get it, she's signal, I'm signal, we should date. Right?" Geordy responded.

"Well... um... er... maybe?" Kim shrugged.

"Don't get me wrong, she's grate, but I'm just not down for another long distance relationship right now." Geordy said with a smile.

"All right Geordy, got it." Kim was a little put off but understood.

"So are you staying with Ron, or are you coming to the hotel with me?" Geordy questioned.

"Well his roomy isn't due for a day or two, so whit him." Kim answered.

"K, I'll pick you up at say ten, so we can catch our flight." Geordy stated.

"Sound's good." Kim responded.

AN:Ted is my character. Read and review pleas, If you want this to be better say something you will get a reply. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Geordy knocked on Ron's dorm room door, "Yo Geordy, come in. Kim's just in the shower, getting ready"

Geordy stepped in, "Thanks man. Hay Rufinator."

Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket, "Hello."

Geordy redirected his attention back to Ron, "So how are you doing."

Ron looked at him, "Good man, real good... can I ask you a question?"

Geordy nodded, "Yea, shoot."

Ron cupped his mouth to prevent the sound from travailing to the bathroom, "Why did you bring Kim all this way?"

He shrugged his shoulder, " Just got a soft spot for people in love, and any way I was coming close to you so, I thought I would bring her."

"Is that Geordy?" Kim yelled from the bathroom.

Ron turned to the closed door, "Yes Kim."

Geordy waved his hand at Ron to get his attention, "Hay any word on the room mate yet?"

Ron shook his head, "No, just the initials T.S."

Geordy shook his head, "Just the typical school screw up."

Ron started rubbing the back of his neck, "Yea, just hope it's not Tarriance Spencer."

Geordy looked at him, "Bad blood between you?"

Ron nodded, "I took his spot as running back on the foot ball team, back at high school."

Geordy shrugged, "Hay, shit happens."

Kim stepped out of the shower, "Ready to go."

Geordy nodded, "K, I'll let you two say goodbye. See ya Ron, nice to meet you Ruffs."

Geordy sat in the rental car. Ten minutes later Kim came out.

He looked at her, "So, ready for school Kim? Just today and Sunday."

Kim nodded happily, "Now that I've seen my Ron, I can handle anything."

Geordy started the car and they headed to Middleton air port, "Hay Kim."

Kim looked at Geordy, "What's up?"

Geordy pointed at the glove compartment, "Can you pull out my CD case and put in one?"

Kim nodded, "Yea, no big." She looked threw the case, "Which one?"

Geordy shrugged, "You pick one, I like it all."

Kim flipped thew the CD's, "ICP, Cyprus Hill, Sum 41, Beastie Boys, Powder Blues, Run Dmc, Blues Brothers, Ozzy Osborne, what's this? Comic's Sing, what's this one?"

Geordy smiled, "Well some comics have songs out too."

Kim shook her head, "Like who?"

Geordy scratched his head trying to think, "Denis Leary, Jeff Foxworthy, Bill Engvall, Jamie Kenned, Bob Saget..."

Kim shook her head, "Wait, wait, wait. Bob Saget isn't that the guy that played the dad on Full House?"

An evil smile crept on to Geordy's face, "Yea, you want to listen?"

Kim nodded, "Sure I use to watch that show when I was a kid." She slid the disk in the player

Geordy was trying not to laugh, "Number 12 is his first song."

Kim hit the play eagerly, "I never even knew he did stand up."

The stereo kicked on and the song that played was 'My Dog Licked My Balls' by Bob Saget.

Kim looked at Geordy horrified, "That's Bob Saget?"

Geordy started laughing, "Not what you where expecting?"

Kim shook her head, "To say the least. What happened to Danny Tanner?"

He shook his head, "More like what happened to Bob Saget? That's what he was like before 'Full House' he cleaned up for the show."

"Well I guess every one changes." Kim said thinking about how Ron and her had changed over the year's.

Geordy chuckled, "If you don't like it, you can tern it off."

Kim shook her head, "No, still want to hear the rest of the stuff."

They drove for another hour then Geordy's cell rang alerting him to a text message. "Oh shit!"

Kim looked at him, "What's the sich?"

He puled over to the side of the road, "The plane has been canceled, mechanical difficulties. Next one's not tell tomorrow at 11:30AM."

Kim stared at him, "Is that going to get us back in time for school?"

Geordy did some quick math in his head, "We should get back about 11:45PM Sunday."

Kim breathed a sigh of relief, "That's good, didn't want to be late the first day."

Geordy scratched his head, "Yea, but what do we do in the mean time?"

Kim shrugged, "We can head to my place and hang for a bit."

Geordy nodded his head, "Cool, then I'll grab a hotel at about 11:00."

Kim laughed, "Geordy I'm sure my parents won't mind you taking the gust room."

Geordy shook his head, "We'll ask them before we assume that."

Geordy pulled his car back on the road and had Kim point the way to her home. "Just remember my brothers can be annoying."

Geordy chuckled, "Aren't all sib's?"

They pulled up to the Possible house, "Come on Geordy, I think my dad might like you."

Geordy rubbed the back of his neck, "Herd that before."

Kim rang the door bell, they where greeted by Mrs. Dr. Possible, "Kim? What are you doing hear?"

"Hi Mom, this is Geordy, he brought me to see Ron and our plane has been delayed, can we stay hear tell tomorrow?" Kim pointed to Geordy.

Geordy extended his hand to her, "Hi, nice to meat you."

She returned the greeting, "Yea, but what are you guys doing hear?"

Kim shook her head, "Can we come in first?"

Mrs. Dr. P nodded, "Yes, sorry. James guess who's hear."

Mr. Dr. Possible walked down the stares, "Kimmie cub? What are you doing hear?"

She shook her head, "First this is Geordy, he brought me back hear to see Ron and our flight back has bean post pond."

"Yes but why are you hear." Kim's parents asked together.

Kim pointed at Geordy, "He is a stand-up comedian, he had a show not far out of town so he offered me a ride."

Mr. Dr. P was not satisfied, "OK, but how do you know him?" He ignored his extended hand.

Kim was getting annoyed with her parent's, "He was appointed to me at School to show me around and introduce me to the people I needed to know."

Mrs. Dr. P seemed satisfied, "So a comic? I have always been a fan of Bob Newhart."

Geordy smiled, "He's one of my idols, I own some of his record's"

Mr. Dr. P scowled at him, "So Geordy, how long have you been doing stand up?"

Geordy looked at him surprised, "About five years, March 28 was my start date."

Mrs. Dr. P looked at her Husband, "James may I talk to you for a moment? Kim, you and your friend can go sit in the living room."

Kim grabbed Geordy by the arm, "Lets go wach some TV."

Geordy fallowed her to the living room, he looked around to make sure no one could hear him, "What was up with that?"

Kim turned on the TV, "Dad is a bit protective."

Geordy took off his cap to scratch his head, "Ah the nemeses of the friend that happened's to be a guy."

Kim looked at him, "I never noticed how red you hair was."

Geordy put his cap back on, "Yea, I ware the hat because people always thought I died it."

Kim invited him to sit down on the couch, "It's lighter than mine, almost like a strawberry blonde."

Geordy shook his head, "Can we drop the subject, I don't like talking about my hair."

Kim shrugged, "Yea, so what do you want to watch?"

Geordy smiled, "Don't really care."

Kim flipped threw the channels for a few moment's and settled on a black and white movie, "Hay, ever see this movie?"

Geordy looked for a moment, "Clerks? I own it."

Kim nodded, "Yea, it's not bad, not one of my favorites but good to watch when you don't care what you watch."

Geordy nodded not really agreeing, "Yea, but I didn't know you even saw it let alone like it."

Kim shrugged, "Not one of my fav's's but not one of my most hated movie's"

Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Possible walked in to the room. "So Geordy, tell us about your self?" Mrs. Dr. P asked.

Geordy thought for a Moment, "What do you want to know?"

Mrs. Dr. P shrugged, "What do you want to do when you finish your schooling?"

Geordy smiled, "Well, most people go to school to further what they want to do for a career, me I want to further my already started career."

Mr. Dr. P became interested, "And what is that?"

Geordy laughed, "Well, I am practicing to become my own manager and am taking a few courses to learn how to run the record company, I partly own, more efficiently."

Mrs. Dr. P looked at him strangely, "You own part of a record company? How much?"

Geordy shrugged, "About 48 percent."

Mr. Dr. P tilted his head, "How did you acquire that?"

Geordy was happy Mr. Dr. P was starting to take a shine to him, "I helped a friend start it."

Just then the phone rang. Mrs. Dr. P got up, "I'll get it."

Kim taped Geordy on the shoulder, "Tell my dad the only class you couldn't get in to."

Geordy shrugged, "I was going to take space shuttle engineering."

Mr. Dr. P looked surprised, "Really, why did you want to take that?"

Geordy shook his head, "Just thought it was interesting, but it wasn't in the stars."

They all shared a light laugh

Mrs. Dr. P yelled from the kitchen, "Kim, the phone's for you."

Kim got up off the couch, "K Mom."

As Kim left the room Mr. Dr. P directed his attention to Geordy, "Well their gone, tell me honestly, what is the deal with you and my daughter?"

Geordy knew this was coming, "Well, to be honest, I think Kim is cool, fun and smart, but as she is dating Ron I stick to the fact that 'she's with him not me', any way I just got out of a... nasty relationship so I'm not even looking right now."

Mrs. Dr. P walked back in to the room, "So what are you boy's talking about?"

Geordy smiled, "Oh, not much. Just... gassing."

Jim walked in to the room, "Hay Mom and Dad... who's this?"

Mrs. Dr. P looked at her son, "This is Geordy, one of Kim's friends from school. Where's your brother?"

A loud explosion came from up stares, "Uh, gota go."

Kim walked back in to the room, "Uh, Mom Dad, can I ask you a couple of questions?"

Mrs. Dr. P looked at her daughter, "Go ahead Kim."

Kim sighed, "First can WE stay hear tonight, second Erin just toled me about a party tonight can Geordy and I go?"

Her Mom looked at her, "Yes to the first, second not so sure."

Mr. Dr. P looked at his wife, "Let the kids have their fun. Besides Geordy seams like a good guy."

The three of them looked at him shocked. Mrs. Dr. P looked at her daughter, "Well if you father said OK then just be home by 11:00."

Kim became excited, "Thanks Mom, thanks Dad.. Lets go Geordy." She pulled him off the couch.

As soon as they walked out the door Kim asked Geordy a burning question, "What did you do to make my dad do a 180?"

Geordy laughed, "Let's just say what made him happy made me uncomfortable."

They drove to the house the party was at. Kim was happy, this was one of the few party's she was allowed to go to. Geordy was not impressed, bad music, no free food, and people where already piss drunk.

Kim and Geordy sat down on the couch, Kim started talking to some old friends from the High School. Just then Kim herd a voice, "Kim, Kim I thought that was you."

Kim turned slowly to the voice, "_Oh no, not her._" "Bonnie?"

Bonnie laughed, "And I thought you where going to be stuck with that loser."

Geordy looked at her, "What looser?"

Bonnie laughed again, "Still with a looser I see."

Kim was gretting annoyed, "Bonnie this is Geordy a friend, Geordy this is a pain Bonnie."

Geordy laughed out loud, "I haven't been called a looser since I was like 16."

Bonnie looked at him, "That's surprising, you have looser written all over you."

"You know what Bonnie, no one gives a rat's ass about what you think." Kim shot.

Bonnie looked at her, "And someone cares about you think, face it K, your meant to be with losers all your life."

Geordy looked at her with the hatred of a million people that have treated him like that, "You still think this is High School? Hear you go, did I say you could talk to us? No, did I wave at you and acknowledge that you exist? No, better yet did I even flip you off thus pointing to the fact that I give a shit about you? No, so take your ass and keep walking."

Bonnie was struck speechless and walked away.

Kim looked at Geordy, "I don't think any one ever talked to her like that."

Geordy shrugged, "Yea well, people like that piss me off. Always wanted to do that."

Kim was still wide eyed, "But how did you come up with that?"

Geordy shrugged, "Let's just say insulting a comic is a mistake."

Kim nodded, "Hecklers?"

Geordy smiled, "Yea, lots of training."

Then a guy waked up to Kim, "Hay baby, need a cork for a plug?"

Geordy started laughing, "What kind of pick-up line is that? Sounds like you almost broke a brain cell thinking it up."

The guy turned to Geordy, "Oh yea? What's your pick-up line?"

Geordy looked at him, "I'm Sagittarius you know what that means?"

He shook his head, "No."

Geordy looked at him, "It means I am half man half horse."

The guy shot a look at him, "Ha, that's no better."

Geordy smiled, "It's better than your's, it sounds like you work at a wine distillery."

He got fed up and left.

Kim looked at Geordy, "That's gross."

Geordy laughed, "Yea but he got out of hear. I'll be back in a minute." Geordy got up and headed for the bathroom. When he got back Kim was gone, "Were did she go?"

Geordy began looking for her, finely finding her in the up stares hallway holding a drink and wobbling, "Kim what happened?"

Kim looked at him, "George? I'm tink I need hallp." she slurred.

Geordy took the drink from her and propped her up on his shoulder, "Kim what happened?"

Kim slumped in to him, "Gray Thompson gave me a drink."

Geordy looked at the dark red liquid in the half full cup, he took a sip. He recognized the taste fruit punch, a slight hint of whisky, and something he couldn't quiet place, "Do you know what was in it Kim?"

Kim looked at him, "No."

He sloshed the drink in his mouth then spit it back in the glass, "I recognize that taste, drug's, I think Ex and maybe ruffys. Kim where is this Gray?"

Kims head was slumped forward, "His name is Greg and I don't know."

Geordy helped Kim down the stairs, "Kim what dose he look like?"

Kim was having a hard time walking, "He was in a blue shirt, and sweat pants."

Geordy looked in the kitchen and saw some one that fit the description, as he walked in to the kitchen he sat Kim down in a chair, "I'll be back in one minute."

Kim nodded.

Geordy walked up to the guy who he thought was Greg, "You Greg?"

He looked at him, "Yea, you are?"

Geordy looked at him threw slits, "No friend of your's." He theaw the drink in his face and punched him in the noes.

Greg fell to the flore holding his bloody nose, "What... what was that for?"

Geordy stood over him, "Your magic drink you gave Kim, your trying to fuck her, but what you gave her could kill her. Now you listen to me, if you ever do this again to any one, or if I ever see you..."

Greg cut him off, "You'll kill me?"

Geordy smiled, "No. I will torture you to the point that death is an inch away then, make sure you live just so that your scared with the pain of what you have been threw." With that Geordy picked Kim up off the char and walked out, and put Kim in the car.

Kim looked at Geordy, "I don't think I like party's."

Geordy kept his attention on the road, he knew her parents would be pissed off with him. He opened the door it was only 9:45, so Mr. and Mrs. Dr. P. where still up and saw him take her up to her room. Geordy signaled them that he would be back down in a minute. He placed Kim on her bead and turned to go back down stairs.

Kim sat up, "Geordy don't leave, I need you."

He turned back, "I'll be back in a bit. I need to talk to your parents." He left.

Kim's parents where sitting in the kitchen. Geordy opened the fridge and began to pour thing's in to a glass, "I know I have some explaining to do but I gota tend to Kim first. Just give me five minuets." then he left the kitchen with the glass and ran up to Kim's room.

Kim was trying to open her window, "Stupid thing."

Geordy looked at her, "Get back to bed." He handed her the glass, "Drink this."

Kim looked at the glass, "What is it?"

Geordy forced her to take the glass, "Drink it and get a good night's sleep, I'll open the window."

Kim took a sip of the strange liquid, "This stuff is gross."

Geordy walked to her door, "Just drink it all. I got to go talk to your Mom and Dad." he left the room.

Her parents where sitting at the kitchen table, "So what happened?" Kim's Mom asked.

Geordy sat down, "Well, someone gave Kim a spiked drink while I was in the bathroom."

Mr. Dr. P shook his head, "This is why I don't like party's"

Mrs. Dr. P looked at Geordy, "What was in the Drink?"

Geordy swallowed hared, "Uh well, Whisky and Ex or ruffys's maybe both."

Kim's Dad looked at him, "That might kill her."

Geordy shook his head, "No, I gave her a tonic that will help."

Mrs. Dr. P raised an eye brow, "What is in it, and what will it do?"

He scratched his head, "I'll spire the full details but: prune juice, hot sauce and, OJ are the main stuff. As for what it will do let's just say she'll need a shower and a big meal in the morning."

Mr. Dr. P stood up, "What about the kid that did this to her?"

Geordy perked up a bit, "I left him with a broken nose and a few planted thought's."

Mr. Dr. P went to leave the room, "I knew if something happened you would protect her."

Mrs. Dr. P got up, "The gust room is ready for you, and thanks for bringing my daughter back safe."

Geordy looked at the wall of the kitchen, "I better get some sleep, long day tomorrow."

AN; Erin, the guy, and Greg are my character's

I would like to take this chance to thank my reviewers;

Bubbahotek, Yankee Bard, Punishment Due, and I already gave a shout out to Geordy, and I am aware that Yankee gave me a flame but it was to help improve on my writing.

As always R and R


End file.
